Moonstruck
by kaoruhimura89
Summary: A gentleman by day… A beast by night. Cursed by a fairie for the heinous deeds he's committed. Only true love can break the spell, but can a beauty love a beast?
1. Wanderer

Author's Notes:

Non-canon, but setting and time period still the same as original manga. Third person omniscient. A very liberal retelling of Beauty and the Beast. I know this idea has already been used, but I wasn't aware until after I wrote this. However, this story deviates from the traditional Beauty and Beast adapted by Le Prince de Beaumont, who is not the original author. The original author is Barbot de Villeneuve, and her version is the one I am to follow more.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Rurouni Kenshin<em> or _Beauty and the Beast_.**

**Artwork _Battousai_ by prismadragonfly on deviantart. **

* * *

><p>This creature here was more than man, more than animal. An entirely different being.<p>

Unnatural, corrupt.

The woodland creatures perceived this and hence avoided him, darting in terror as he imposed on their territory, their primordial instincts firing warning shots along their diminutive nerves and receptors. Even the cunning wolf was wise enough to stay clear from the intruder, its role as the woods' most feared predator surrendered to the furless mammal of bipedal locomotion.

In his current form, however, the rurouni , the harmless wanderer of the sad smile, wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, maybe a mosquito. He smacked one as it landed on his arm before it could bury its nasty, sharp labium into his artery. The slightest pang of remorse was felt for the infinitesimal insect he had just slain. It was only trying to survive, to play its role in the circle of life, existing for a purpose bigger than itself. That tiny insect had a role, a purpose in life, more than he could say about his own wretched existence.

Nothing but a breathing curse.

As soon as he'd reached the boundary of the Edo prefecture, he sensed it. A dark surge of magic, parting around him like a river parts a rock. As one that was cursed, he'd learned to recognize it, and the magic recognize him, and it acknowledged that this creature could not be disturbed by magic other than by the one who placed the spell on him.

Solemnity hung like a dark cloud, sucking the resident's vigor as easily as such cloud sucked perspiration to form rain. Only a few street vendors were in position, their vociferous biddings sealed behind their downturned lips, enthusiasm as absent as the sun's rays. They were there to do their job, and that didn't include yelling out bargain prices on fresh, quality produce and hey, there sir, how about a bundle of pretty flowers for you pretty lady there? Only a few coins to show how much you love her.

No children kicking up clouds of dirt as they skipped, their mothers calling out behind them. Only adults out in the street, mostly men. Their unfixed gazes were on the floor or at a remote level, at no risk of meeting another's eyes. Shoulders stooped like old men. Even in their stupor a few didn't fail to cast semi-curious glances at the rurouni and his sword. He was a lot to take in, he knew. Not many people with flaming red hair and an X carved into their face, or even a sword. This was the Meiji era. Swords weren't allowed unless utilized by authorized police officers, who were known to at time abuse their privileged rank to create more injustice, more corruption, and ignore the pleas of those they had sworn on oath to protect.

In his many years of travel, he had seen similar scenarios. A small village, terrorized by bandits and bullies and all sorts of disreputable characters who'd decided to entertain and enrich themselves at the expense of the weak. Sometimes they fought back, sometimes they didn't. Mostly they didn't. They'd retreat, cooped up in their rundown homes, too afraid to venture further than their front step, too downtrodden to find even the most remote trace of comfort in a child's shy smile. Even in this day and age, there was suffering, and always would be so long as men roamed the earth. It was all a matter of how much suffering, how it manifested and how it was imposed.

This, however, was something entirely new to him. He'd seen individual spells, and even spells cast onto a family or group of people, but never to this scale. Of course, he had yet to explore more, to witness just how far this power swept over the city. From what he could detect, it seemed to stretch beyond that of what he could see.

A spark of energy hit him, moving closer. He looked at the direction from where it came, and had to keep himself from stopping mid-track. A girl, a young woman rather, dressed in a weathered hakama and gi, a bokken resting on a thin shoulder. She was strolling down the road, her features set in a look of discontent as she observed the local denizens. On her other hand she carried an empty bucket for tofu, handling it rather indelicately as she absently tapped it against her hip. He could tell she was of humble background, yet that did not work to lessen her remarkable beauty. She was the kind of girl who didn't try to look pretty and couldn't afford to, who chose practicality over aesthetics, and was comfortable in her own shoes, which made her all the more beautiful.

She moved with a swordsman's ease and vigilance, a wondrous swordsman's spirit packed within framework of strong and sinuous lines.

He kept his head slightly bowed, the red fringe of his bangs providing a curtain between him and the outside world. Just a destitute wanderer passing by, a fallen warrior with an attachment and refusal to let go of his sword. Pathetic, some may say, a samurai still caught up in the past merits our pity. But Battousai had not been samurai, only assassin.

Manslayer.

The spark drew nearer, and nearer. It was approaching, and not in the general direction.

He looked up and found that the girl was a drawn sword's length away, her bokken balanced by both hands, not quite in a fighting stance but at the ready in case she did need to use it. Against him. Her expression was even less welcoming.

"Strangers are not uncommon in this city. However…" This time, she crouched into an offensive stance, directing the weapon at him, "strangers carrying a sword and not robbed of their vitality once they enter this place, is. This is grounds enough for me to be suspicious, as well as view you as a threat."

"Oro?" His eyeballs rounded at the cry she let out, and at the fast approaching stretch of wood. She swung at him sideways, aiming for his right shoulder. He jumped back, the wind of the force blowing the flap of his gi open, and stumbled back, falling purposely on his bottom onto a crate full of solemn-looking apples at a nearby stand. He let out a discombobulated groan, splayed out on the broken crate like an abandoned

The girl stared at him disbelievingly.

"What in the… What're you doing? I thought you'd be much stronger. Or are you faking?"

"Now, now, miss. It's not wise to make brash assumptions about someone you don't know, that it isn't," said the redheaded wanderer, getting up with feigned difficulty and patting his buttocks, which were actually sore.

She frowned. "But your sword…"

"My apples…" The vendor intervened, an aged man with deep furrows and liver spots like islands on his visage. He sounded too tired to be angry. "Someone needs to pay for this…"

"My apologies, sir," said Kenshin, regretful that's he caused distress on this old man. He had expected a sharp reprimand, even perhaps a stream of curses, but the spell was evidently stronger than he'd read. "But I have no money to replace the damages, that I don't. But I will gladly salvage as many apples as I can and build you a new crate if that's any form of compensation."

"And I'll help," the girl offered, sounding contrite towards the old man.

"Yes," the vendor nodded wearily, his wrinkled form a sad picture of surrender, surrender to this stranger, to life. "That'll do. That'll do."

Kenshin crouched to gather the apples, the girl joining him silently. They placed them onto an empty wicker barrel, rubbing them off with their sleeves before dispensing them into the woven container. They did this silently, without the merest exchange of glance. When they were finished, the rurouni purchased some of the apples he had spilled, as did the young woman, who gave him an implicit look to follow her. He walked beside her, waiting for her to speak.

"Let me make this clear," the girl said, "I can't prove you aren't who you say you are, but I don't exactly buy the whole harmless wanderer act either. There is more to you than you let on."

"I won't deny that you are right about that, however," Kenshin said, abandoning his amiable tone , "if your suspicion of me, as you said, is based on the fact that I carry a sword and am not drained of my energy as many of the townsfolk here apparently are, then the same could be said about you. You don't carry a sword, but you do a bokken, and you appear to be in full touch of your faculties.

The girl paused, jabbing a finger at Kenshin, and said, "Now listen here, I've been living in this city since I was just a speck in my mother's belly, and as assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, I will continue my father's legacy by fighting for the defenseless and disempowered. So when an odd-looking stranger carrying a sword passes by unaffected by this oppressive force of sorts, my reaction is to call him out on it."

"You're bravery is admirable, but I'm sure your father wouldn't want to pass on his legacy at the expense of his daughter's life, that he would not. For all you know, I indeed can be an evildoer, and would not hesitate to kill you on spot."

"There you go speaking all in rhetoric again. No, you're too smart to be regular goon. " She then pulled down the sleeve of her gi, exposing her bicep and, much to his discomfiture, her breast binds. "See this? I got this from battling one of the goons of the city who thought he could lay a hand on me. As much as a brute that he is, he is not slow and lethargic like the others, and neither are some of his buddies. Only the most tyrant and disreputable of men have been spared of whatever it is that's befallen the people. So it's not completely out of line that I be suspicious of an unaffected stranger."

"No, I suppose it isn't."

"Like I said, I don't think you're totally harmless, even though you are kinda wimpy looking, but you don't come off as the evil type either. I don't know what to make of you, which is why you and I are going to have a little match."

"Oro?" Kenshin could feel his eyes round out like saucers. The girl, who remained nameless, was so sure of herself that Kenshin didn't know whether to admire her brashness or find her foolish. "But, miss… Ah, what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Kamiya Kaoru of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu school. What is your name?"

"Kaoru-dono, nice to meet you," Kenshin offered an awkwardly amiable smile and bowed as politely as he could while he tried to keep with her resolute steps, "My name is Himura Kenshin."

"What style?"

"Well, that is somewhat of a secret you see, for I-"

She came to a halt, whirling towards him, arms akimbo. "How rude! I give you my style and you won't give me yours? Rude and sketchy."

"My apologies, but I really can't give it, not because I've malicious intentions, but simply for avoiding as many confrontations as I can."

"Hmm… Well, okay. It hardly makes a difference, anyway. You and I are going to settle this outside the city." She resumed her trek. He exasperatedly followed.

"You know, this really is not necessary. I will be out of your way if you wish me to, I promise."

She paused again, considering. After a short moment, she asked, "Do you promise to leave?"

"I promise to stay out of your way."

"No. You should go. I don't know who you are, but I doubt your presence here will be of any benefit to us. If anything, it may worsen it. Or at least, things will be bad for you, and so far I've been gathering that you not really the evil-type at all. You're just… different. So, please, leave."

"But, Kaoru-dono," her eyebrow quirked at the title, "You are just saying that you don't find me as the evil-type, so how can you be so sure that I am not someone who wants to help."

"How could you possibly help? You are just one man and this thing that has a hold of a city, it is not a man, it is a _thing_."

"You believe you can help, can't you?"

"Against this force, no I don't believe I can rid this city of the malice alone. But I can help the way I can in small doses, and perhaps, if I figure out the source of it all, I may find a way to stop it."

"But Kaoru-dono, you are just one woman, what can you do?"

He was reiterating what she had just told him in a lightly mocking sort of way, though not disdainfully. He was as was characteristic, being resourceful. Kaoru did not appreciate the comment, but she could see how unjust the words sounded when directed at her.

"I see your point, but I still feel obliged to this city. I am from here, and you are not, so what reason would you have to stay in this dejected, oppressed city when you can go along and be peaceful?" She was genuinely wondering his motives, not because she was still suspicious of him, he thought, but because she was struggling to fathom a reason why a stranger would want to help out of goodwill alone.

"Like you, I too fight for the defenseless and disempowered. As long as I witness suffering first-hand, I will never turn my back on it, and especially not on an entire area."

"But when I came at you, you couldn't even defend yourself. How am I supposed to rely on a man who can't even defend himself?"

"Ah, yes, that. I faked it."

"What? You mean to tell me you faked your falling?"

"Well, somewhat, yes, but" he brought his hand up in defense, as if already sensing another attack by the wayward girl who was pointing her finger at him accusingly, "I did that so I wouldn't have to fight you. You see, I prefer avoiding needless fights as much as I possibly can and participate in them only if there are lives at stake."

"Hmmm... I don't like that you lied to me Himura-san."

"Please, just Kenshin, and it was necessary to avoid a fight with you."

"That poor old man's apples… Ruined! Because you wanted to feign innocence."

"I am quite sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause the good man distress."

"You darn right should be! Well, at least you helped clean up."

"Hai," he said, giving her a smile that looked so sincere she couldn't stay mad at him, which only unsettled her more.

"So I suppose I can't talk you out of leaving, or fight force you into a fight. Well, maybe I can, but truth is I don't really feel like fighting you. I mean, I'm usually up to fighting someone but that's only when they provoke me."

"You see? No need to spend energy in needless violence."

"But I still don't totally trust you."

"No need, I will be out of your way, Kaoru-dono. "

"I will be keeping my eye on you, though."

"If you wish." He offered another smile, this one amiable, yet like all his other smiles, she noticed, tinged with a bit of sadness. She was trying to figure the right words to part with this enigmatic man when she noticed he no longer was smiling and had tensed up, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes that did not really seem to match his character and yet at the same time hit fill well.

She turned to see what or who it was that had caused this radical change of mood in him and felt both fear and anger rise when she she spotted the subject in scrutiny.

A huling, thickset man was approaching them, a stupid grin plastered on his face. It was not a grin of humor, rather of disdain and cynicism, a grin she knew all too well.

"Ah, there you are my little dove." His voice was gravelly and thick; exactly what'd you expect a villain of colossal size would sound like, like one of those ruthless gladiators void of any nobility. As usual, she was revolted at how he looked at her as if she were a fine possession. His slimy eyes turned to Kenshin, the desire draining from them but maintaining their contemptuous sheen. "Who's this your with? She's rather pretty." He laughed loudly at his lame joke, trying to humiliate the smaller but indeed prettier man. Because he was pretty, but not in a bad way. Almost, she admitted, in a beautiful way, like a prince was beautiful.

Himura didn't seem at all ruffled by the comment regarding his sex, just went on staring coldly at the bigger man, without absolutely no fear in his poise or expression. While she admired his courage, she worried over what the big oaf would do to him if he continued glaring at him like that, and even if he did stop glaring, he probably would still do something.

"He's just a wanderer. He was just asking me a question is all."

Gohei didn't glance back at her. He and Kenshin were having a stare-down.

"Just a wanderer, you say? Don't look like just a wanderer to me with that rusty-looking sword there. Let's have a looksy, shall we?"

His hand never reached the hilt. There was a whapping sound, and then Gohei was clutching his wrist as if it'd been hit by steel. Kenshin had smacked the putrid hand out of the way before it could leave any imprint on the worn lacquer, but now stood as collected as if he'd never made a move.

Kaoru stared in amazement, but not for long because then she was now looking at an enraged Gohei with nostrils flared so wide they could've snorted up rocks.

"You-you bastard! You're going to be sorry you did that."

Kenshin, saying nothing, crouched in defense as OJAS raised his swords him. He had his back facing Kaoru and as he swung his sword down, Kaoru took the opportunity to swing the bokken down hard on his head. It connected with a loud, thwack.

For a moment, all was silent, except the birds, flying and singing their mating calls from a space too high for the spell to reach. He had gone stiff, and though she couldn't see it, his eyes had gone blank, too, and not a dead blank, but a space-out blank, and he tumbled down like a cut down tree onto the ground, a cloud of dust in his wake.

It was later that she realized that, after having stared dazed at the fallen giant, Himura had also planted the butt of his hilt onto his chest, knocking all the wind out of him.

Kenshin didn't look so much dumbfounded by the condition of the man but by the action of the female, who might have been able to knock him out all by herself without needing him.

"Are you okay?" The handsome wanderer asked her, concern plain on his features.

"I think so. I mean, yes, yes I am. Just a little shaken up."

"He's not dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Watch closely."

She reluctantly drew closer to observe. Gohei was sprawled chest down, with his neck craned sideways. His eyelids were twitching, partially showing some whites. Indeed, the giant was still alive, knocked out hard but still breathing, and would probably remain like that for at least several hours, maybe a few days. Had he not the robust physique that he did, he would've likely have been dead.

Despite what a despicable person he was, she didn't want a death in her conscience, especially when she practiced the sword of giving life. She wasn't necessarily relieved he was alive, either, because once he regained consciousness he surely would make hell for her thrice more difficult as he had already been.

Several bystanders looked over at the unconscious figure with as much concern for the victim as they would for a misplaced item, going about their business as normal or staring at them as if there was nothing else better to do other than stare at the quizzical scenario. The insipid, bespelled civilians weren't what Kaoru was worried about. Sooner or later, the others would come, the ones who were not affected by the oppressive force and who were almost always people of ill-nature.

"This isn't good," she said, looking around to see if any of those said people of ill-nature were nearby. "We better go." Without thinking about it, she grabbed Himura Kenshin's wrist and started to run, hauling Kenshin with her.

Kenshin merely said, "oro," and went along to keep himself from being completely dragged by Kaoru-dono. She was a strong one, that she was, he could tell by her firm grip and how she had knocked out that big guy back there. After a bit she released him and trusted him to follow her, which he did, though he had no idea where they were going.

They ran for about fifteen minutes before she made a sharp left and cut across an alley out into a clearing that led up to a bridge. Still running, they crossed that bridge and passed the entrance into the other half of the city.

She panted a little, though not as heavily or long as someone out of physical shape would. Kenshin, on the other hand, had so much as one bead of sweat.

"We should be out of danger for the meantime," she said, clutching her bokken with both her hands. The wicker bucket for tofu was gone, but she had yet to notice. "But I don't doubt he's gonna come back looking for us once he wakes up. Maybe even before if his goons get wind of what happened."

"If he has any trace of sensibility, he will leave you alone."

"Doubtful. He is as sensible as a pile of sticks. He'll be back, like always."

"Has he been harassing you long?"

At this, the girl's featured waned, and Kenshin felt a pang in his gut.

"Ever since my father died, which was about eight months ago, also around the time this strange… influence befell the city."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kaoru had heard similar words such as the ones he just spoke uttered many times, but few as sincere sounding as his, especially not from a stranger. It was not only in his voice, but in his eyes, his deep, lavender, enigmatic eyes. She starred at them so intensely that she didn't notice he was gazing right back until he broke out into a shy smile and spoke.

"Well, I suppose I should get moving," his smile broadened at how she slightly jolted when he broke the silence, "Is there a cheap restaurant you recommend? I am rather famished."

Kaoru blinked. Mentally kicking herself for acting so ditzy. She was not one to be caught up in girly fantasies and pretty boys. If that was the case, shy was she so nervous to look him straight in the eye again and ask him to stay for dinner?

"Well," she started, unable to keep herself from fidgeting with her fingers, "I think that you should… I think that you should stay for dinner. You know, as show of my appreciation for your help today."

"I…" Kenshin looked towards the sky. The sun was shaded by a thin veil of clouds, vapid but still mercifully high. He was glad it was summer. "That would be nice, but I cannot stay long."

"So is that a yes or no?"

Kenshin stared at her, puzzled. No more than thirty minutes ago had she attacked him under suspicion of being some sort of villainous character and now she was invited him into her home for dinner. She was a rambunctious, brash young woman, and probably found her way into trouble easily.

"What time is dinner?"

"Well, as soon as I cook the rice. I don't have anything else to offer, I'm afraid. I forgot the tofu." Her expression went frustrated when she realized that not only did she not have the tofu, but the wicker tub as well.

"Rice will do just fine. Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

"Alright, then follow me home. It's not too far off. We can walk this time."

So he followed her, unable to determine whether the restless feeling in his chest was apprehension or excitement. He glanced back at the sun, his veins tingling with awareness of its rays.

In about four hours, the sun would set, and the harmless rurouni would be gone along with the last remnants of the sun.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! I really appreciate any comment, even if it's a critique<p> 


	2. The Skies Wept Red

Avatar cover art: Battousai by deviantartist, prismadragonfly

I do not own neither Rurouni Kenshin nor Beauty and the Beast

Sorry for the delayed update. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Cherry blossom petals showered upon the dying man, staining red when their pink skin touched his blood. <em>

"_Tomoe…" He said, seeing a dimming vision of his beloved as his life faded away, "forgive me my love. Forgive-" His words were cut off as a blade pierced his neck, ending in a wet gurgle. _

_In a realm outside of the human world, the person who the named belonged to felt his death snuff out like a flame of a wicker, the loss as painful as if it had been her own flesh that had been torn through. _

_A soundless cry erupted from within her soul, louder and more profound than a siren's wail. She departed from her realm and into that of the human world's where she found her beloved laying in a pool of blood._

_A young mortal man with hair the color of rusted steel stood over the mangled still-warm body, as he caught sight of the marvelous being that had appeared in a flurry of white plum petals. His blade was smeared with that her beloved's blood, along with the blood of the his comrades who were strewn about in twisted bundles. This man reeked of blood, the aura of his spirit and blade revealing that he had taken away many lives. He was no more than 16 years of age, yet he carried the burden of over a hundred souls. On the left side of his cheek was a mark of the resolution of her beloved Akira's spirit to not die, which not had been completely been in vain, for now he would always carry the scar with him until his last breath. _

_Her bottomless black eyes went from carrying irrepressible agony for her beloved Akira to that of great disdain and anger towards the red-headed manslayer. Her aura shook that manslayer into fear, a sensation he had not felt in years. _

"_You," she said, her voice like wind breezing through ice crystals. "You who have taken many lives in the name of your ideals, have caused the sky to bleed."_

_And as she said this, the sky did in fact begin to shower with red droplets of blood upon everything except the pair of lovers, covering the air with its metallic scent. The blood stung his eyes and painted his vision red._

_He now realized what she was. A being of myth, of tales that once he believed untrue. A faerie. A tremor shook through his body._

"_From this moment on, you are cursed to wander the streets as a creature as frightful as the number of lives you've taken."_

_White lit her eyes like the rays of the moon, and her hair and clothes billowed as a violent current swirled through the air. He felt a sharp cold slice through his left cheek, followed by an overwhelming pain shoot through his body. An agonized cry tore out his throat as his bones swelled and elongated, snapping into place. His skin stretched and rippled, roughening into a leather-like texture that only the sharpest blade could penetrate. It turned a greyish tint, with lumps swelling beneath its surface lining along the length of his extremities like the spine of a dragon. He had grown in height, from that of slight stature to being taller than an average Japanese man, but not quite tall enough to be a giant. His hands became like claws and his feet were almost as large as a troll's, tearing the thong of the sandal and splintering the wooden platform of the sandals. The violent hue of his eyes turned hot amber, glowing like fire. His comely, effeminate face hardened, the space between his brows deepened with a sharp line that rendered him a permanently sinister look. His ears sharpened to points that were barely covered by a curtain of hair, the only thing about his corporeal being that had remained the same._

_Humans and animal alike felt a chill down their spine when they heard the unearthly howl of a creature that could not be categorized as anything other than a beast._

_Through a screen of red blood and hair, the Battousai saw the faerie fade away, leaving the scent of hakubaiku behind her and the words:_

"_Only when you've learned true love and be loved back will you break the spell. Until then, you are cursed to live as what you currently are: A Beast." _

* * *

><p>It took all the willpower Kenshin could muster to not immediately spit out the brackish liquid in his mouth. It took even more willpower to swallow it down, and absolutely none from choking on it while tears welled up his eyes.<p>

Kaoru, on the other hand, spat her horrific concoction back into her bowl, and gagged. She took a sip of her tea, as did Kenshin, and made a face at that too. The tea was bitter and only served to scald his already irritated tongue and throat.

"Darn it. I thought I had it right this time."

"Oro? This time? Is this something you normally do?"

"I just want to be able to cook like everyone else!"

"Not everyone knows how to cook."

"But every woman does." She averted her eyes, chagrined by her statement.

Kenshin smiled, unable to keep himself from doing so. She was very, well, cute. "Your talent lies elsewhere. It's not every day one meets a swordswoman, and a pretty good one at that."

Kaoru looked surprised, and then smiled, her smile notwithstanding the tint of lament in her tone. "Most people think it's inappropriate for a young lady to practice swordsmanship, and even less so instructing it. Not that I have anyone to instruct anymore."

She was so wrapped up in her frustration by her lack of pupils that she absently popped a morsel that had been swimming in the lethal soup into her mouth. Her face melted into a look of torture as she forcibly chewed what was in her mouth.

Picking up the bowl of rice and a set of chopsticks, Kenshin figured there was no way someone could screw that up.

_Crunch_

Apparently he was wrong. Parts of the rice hadn't been thoroughly cooked properly, and other parts had been overcooked to the point it was mush.

Kaoru frowned, chopstick midway to her mouth. "I screwed that up too, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kaoru sighed. "I should've taken you up on your offer."

Earlier, Kenshin had offered to assist her with any of the preparation or actual cooking, but she had shooed him off and ordered him to sit while she took care of everything.

"After all, you're the guest," she had said, "and it'd be rude of me to have a guest do any of the work."

Now he really wished he had helped her. He also wished she had only cooked the rice as she had originally promised. Apparently, throwing in a bunch of incompatible ingredients together was enough to make soup.

"I'm sorry," said Kaoru, "You were probably expecting a nice meal, or at the very least, an edible one, and instead you get fed rat poison."

"No worries, Kaoru-dono. I do appreciate the effort. And I will continue to eat this rice. Some of it isn't that bad." Not to the extent the other stuff was, anyway.

Kaoru took a mouthful of the rice. "You know, it actually isn't."

Kenshin wondered how the rice turned out the other times. He also wondered how it was that such a young girl (and beautiful, he noted again) lived all by herself without being completely affected by it. She was a strong and brave if a little rash, but she was still very young. Only 17 years old and she was already orphaned and without any living relatives, running the dojo all by herself.

Upon arriving, Kaoru had explained that after her father's unexpected and violent death, she had inherited the dojo as well as her father's students. Some of them bailed on her, while the faithful remained. It wasn't until Gohei, the muscle-inflated cretin from earlier, showed up and threatened all of her students to discontinue their enrollment at her school out of jealousy for the all-male pupils, and out of spite for being rejected by her. Now, she was barely getting by on her savings, and had to rely on the meager income she received from teaching on occasion at affiliated dojos.

The Kamiya dojo was modest but well-kept and clean. Too big a space for a lone individual. Kenshin wondered why she hadn't married yet, and then remembered Gohei. Her character was also something Kenshin was sure accounted for her being single. Not that it mattered that she was single.

"Do you have any family of your own?" Kaoru asked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"No. Well, I have a master, who is like a father to me, but we haven't spoken in years."

"I imagine there's a story behind that that you probably don't wanna talk about."

Kenshin's brows went up. "How did you know?"

"You seem pretty private about some stuff."

"Does that make you suspicious?"

She absently stirred the contents of her soup with the chop sticks. "Not quite. More curious."

"Why the change of heart about me?"

Her mouth pulled into a devious grin. "Well, you stood up to Gohei, and despite my interference, did knock the wind out of him."

"While you gave him a concussion."

"Well, yes, but he deserved it."

She seemed to eat most eagerly whenever she was frustrated by something, because at that moment she took another bite of the rice, this time completely disregarding the rice's unfavorable texture.

"You say he's been harassing you since the death of your father?"

Not looking at him, she replied, "Yes."

"Has he ever tried to… force himself on you?"

Crimson red spread on her face. Bits of rice went flying out of her mouth as she yelled, "Wha-what kind of question is that? That's pretty personal, you know,."

Kenshin held up his hands. "My apologies. You're right that's out of line, but I want to be reassured that he hasn't. Please tell me he hasn't."

Kaoru settled back into her seat, the red lightening into a rosy flush on her cheeks. She was still frowning, but her vexation was not directed at him. "No, he hasn't. He's gotten too close for comfort, sure, has even put his vile arms around me, but has never actually tried _that._ And if he ever did, let me tell you, I'm not sure if my philosophy of "The Sword That Give Life" would withstand. I may kill the bastard, or nearly kill him at least."

Kaoru shoved another portion of rice into her mouth, pouting as she chewed.

Kenshin kept himself from chuckling. Her words had been threatening, but the way she said them was more like an impulsive young teenager than a murderous maiden. Although, he knew that it was no laughing matter. Gohei was not so much the threat as the consequences of defeating him was. He was probably not alone. Even if he was, there were others, he was sure.

"Why do you suppose he hasn't tried? Not that it isn't a good thing he hasn't. It's great he hasn't." He felt his fist tightening. The sky was darkening. He didn't have to look outside to know that dusk was nigh. He could feel it in his bones.

"I think he's waiting for something. I'm not sure what."

Imperceptible to mostly anyone else, Kenshin noticed the quiver in her hand as she took hold of the tea cup. They were swordsman's hands. Not smooth and delicate like regular ladies' hands. He longed to take one in his hands and tell her it'd be alright.

Instead, he said, "I can help you."

Kaoru looked over the rim of the cup and said, her voice muffled by the item. "What?"

"Get rid of him. I can make him go away."

Drops of tea spilled out of the cup as she all but slammed it down onto the table. "You mean kill him? No, I can't let you do that no matter how vile a scumbag he is."

"That's not what I mean. Ten years ago, I vowed never to take another human life again, and I've kept that vow since and plan to keep it that way for as long as I can."

Her eyebrows scrunched with incredulity, "But you carry a sword…"

The sound of metal scraping metal rang.

Kaoru jolted, getting to her feet. She took a few steps back, staring at Kenshin with disbelief.

"Relax. It's a reverse blade sword, see."

He held it out to her, holding the blade of the sword with one hand and the hilt of the sword pointed at her direction.

She took hold of it and examined the blade. A finger ran through the blunt edge of the sword. "So it is. I've never seen a sword like this."

"That's because it's the only one of its kind that exists."

Kaoru gave it back to him. "It's pretty old-looking."

"It's been around longer than you have." He re-sheathed the Sakabatou, reading her face.

"Well, how do you plan on helping me with that thing? Thwacking him in the head again? That would be nice, but it'd only further piss him off."

"You're right about that. What I plan to do is something much more effective. We'll give him an ultimatum. Either he promises to leave, or I'll disable his wrists so badly he'll never be able to hold a sword again."

Kaoru's jaw flew open.

Before she could reply, Kenshin stood up. "I must go. It's getting late."

Kaoru rose to her feet as well, surprised by the sudden decision to depart. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you very much for your hospitality," he bowed to her, "I'll come by tomorrow."

He was exiting the door when he heard, "I have an extra room… If you'd like to stay."

He turned around. This time his jaw flew open.

"You'd be sleeping in a separate bedroom. It was my father's. It'll save you money from renting a room."

"Goodnight, Kaoru-dono."

Kenshin ran. Ran as fast as he could. For some reason, the idea of sleep over a girl's house he had just met frightened him more than any spell or curse could. She was just so trusting. Not all that trusting, but trusting enough to invite him, a monster, to sleep over.

She doesn't know… You made her trust you…

Because she could trust him, but only when he was human.

The sky was stained with the color of autumn leaves. Very few people were out, the same vapid expression on their faces.

His nerves were prickling with the awareness of the encroaching night. He shouldn't have stayed so long. He'd make it just in time to a remote part of the woods if he kept the pace he was at.

He nearly reached the outside of town when he saw two figures standing on either side of the passage. The individuals couldn't be any more different from one another. One was herculean and had long brown wavy hair, his muscled body marked with scars in various parts of his skin. He held a ball and chain in one hand, the ball resting on the ground. The other was a diminutive man with a receding hairline and dark hair that billowed out similarly like a pineapple top. His age was interminable, he could've been anywhere in his late 20s to his early 40s, for all Kenshin knew.

He grounded his teeth, cursing under his breath. He slowed down but did not intend to stay put.

"Nobody is permitted to leave the premises unless authorized to," said the smaller one with beady eyes.

"It'd be in your best interest if you just let me leave," said Kenshin darkly.

"Hey, how dare you talk to us that way. I oughtta teach you a lesson," said the large man, cracking his knuckles in preparation. Kenshin crouched into a defensive stance.

"Wait, Shikijo," said his partner, holding out an arm to halt the other man's advancement. The small man studied Kenshin, his eyes narrowing. "A cross-shaped scar and red hair. Could you be him?"

"Night is approaching," said Kenshin, "I'm in a hurry to leave."

His mouth widened into a dark yet nervous smile. "Ah, I'm sure you are."

Kenshin perceived it before the dart could hit him. An ordinary man would have been writhing in pain from the poison in the dart by now, but Kenshin stood composed and unscathed. He didn't stand still for long, because a large lead ball was being aimed at him. He jumped up as the ball came crashing down, chunks of dirty flying from the ground. The large man pulled at the chain connecting the ball, intending to swing back at Kenshin again. The ball had barely left the ground when Kenshin called out, "Doruysen," and brought the blunt side of his sword down on Shikijo's head, hard. Shikijo crashed down, howling in pain as he cradled his head. Several darts flew past him as Kenshin lunged himself at Beshimi, and rewarded him with a swing to shoulder, producing an unpleasant cracking noise and a cry from the receiving person.

Leaving the two disreputable men behind to writhe in agony, Kenshin resumed to running as fast as he possibly could.

The last vestiges of day were rapidly sinking into the mountain tops miles away, the sky cloudless and dusky blue, a strip of orange at the bottom. Kenshin ran into the woods. Birds, normally quiet in the evenings, cried out in terror, their wings manically fluttering. Rodents hid in crevices and even the insects skittered away in panic. Kenshin ran as deep into the forest as he could. The further away he was from civilization the better it was for everyone.

Every nightfall, the Battousai turned into the creature Tomoe had turned him to over ten years ago. Tonight and like many other nights, his unsightliness was shrouded by the shadows provided by the trees. He had learned to contain the pain of the transformation into suppressed grunts, but the pain had not lessened over the years. The woodland creatures fretted in alarm as he went on a hunt for food to subdue both his hunger and agitation. It was not just his physical form that had changed that night, but also his temperament, like that of a wild beast. He had learned to control that as well, becoming less volatile whenever he was in his beastly form. Conversely, as a beast he had killed fewer men than he had as a human.

Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of elk not a long ways away, and sprinted towards that direction of his prey. The elk ran as they sensed the presence of the beast drawing close, hoping to escape. One elk was not fortunate enough to avoid being caught by the Battousai, its eyes widening in resignation as he the beast pounced on it, killing instantly. Animal or human, it was still a life, and Battousai preferred his kills to be spared from suffering.

The Battousai feasted well that night, his sharp feline-like teeth tearing through the raw meat as blood trickled down his chin and chest.

* * *

><p>Although I do love the original faerie tale, the whole captive princess Stockholm syndrome thing is a bit too anti-feminist for me to want to adapt it. My take on the classic faerie tale is going to be closer to original manga but with magical elements and different storyline.<p> 


End file.
